Possible Directors cuts from FFVII
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: I put this up before and got about ten reviews and then for some reason Fanfiction deleted my story ~_~ So here it is again


**Some of the lines taken from ff7 may not be correct, but I am NOT going to re-do the  
WHOLE game all over again, just for the purpose of this fic!**  
  
*First time Marlene meets Cloud*  
Marlene- (Tugs on tifa's skirt) Umm Tifa  
Tifa- What?  
Marlene- (Whispers in Tifas ear and points at Clouds hair)   
Tifa- Marlene! No thats not a chocobo!!!!  
  
*Take 2*  
Tifa- Say hello to Cloud   
Marlene- No, he looks like a girl  
  
*Take 3*  
Tifa- Say hello to Cloud   
Marlene- Make me!  
  
*Take 4*  
Tifa- Say hello to Cloud   
Marlene- How much am I gettin payed?  
  
*Take 5*  
Director- Okay you get a raise, a gold chocobo, a hovercraft, and a playstation 2 with  
tekken tag tournament  
Marlene- And........  
Director- *Sigh* And The highwind, the buster sword, all of the materia, a Shinra  
helicopter and ALL of Westlifes heads on silver platters (Ninas note: hee  
heee (EVIL giggles)  
Marlene- Okay  
Director- Lights, camera, ACTION  
Tifa-Say hello to Cloud   
Marlene- Hi Chocobo-head  
Director- At least that's somthing!  
Cloud- I resent that remark!  
Tifa- So what? no-one even likes you Cloud!  
Cloud- You don't?  
Vincent-No  
Cait- No  
Yuffie-No  
Tifa-No  
Aeris-No  
Cid-No  
Barett-No  
Nanaki-No  
Sephiroth-No  
Marlene-No  
Dyne-No  
Hojo-No  
Rufus-No  
Reno-No  
Tseng-No  
Elna-No  
Rude-No  
Shera- No  
Jenova- No  
Priscilla-No  
Lucrecia-No  
Zack- No  
KOTR- No  
Cameraman-No  
Director-No, CUT!  
  
  
*Cloud has just fallen through the roof of Aeris's church*  
Aeris- Can you get up?  
Cloud- No...... I think I broke my back!  
Director- Is there a doctor in the studio?  
Hojo-I'm a scientist?  
Director-DOCTOR not scientist, we want him cured not genetically modified!  
Aeris-Stop filming this!  
Cameraman-No!  
Aeris-Why?  
Cameraman-Cos it is just getting good, you know with Cloud hurting himself and all.  
Aeris-I know! You're Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth-Dammit!  
*stops filming*  
  
  
*Cloud has just fought Rufus in Midgar*  
Rufus-That's enough!  
*He goes to jump into the helicopter*  
Rufus-Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *splat*  
Cloud- ALL RIGHT, OWN UP, WHO STOLE THE HELICOPTER?  
Marlene- *Flying the helicopter into a wall* Whhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee  
Director- CUT! You know we reaaaaaaaally should consider that doctor!  
  
  
*In Clouds flashback Sephy is reading in the Shinra mansion*  
Sephy- *pulls out a book* Huh!!! HEY, ALL RIGHT WHO OWNS THE DIRTY  
MAGAZINE?!?!?!?!  
Cid- Errrrrr.......... that would be me  
Shera- WHAT?  
Cid- *Gulp* uh-oh  
Director- I'm confiscating this.  
Sephy- You ruined MY scene DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***He cut Cid in two***  
**Cid hurt bad**  
*Real bad*  
Director- Just stop killing people Sephiroth  
Sephy- Why should I? *points masamune at directors throat*  
Director- Ummmmmm..........I dont mind  
Sephy- Good  
Director- *gulp* c-c-c-cut  
  
*The team meet the Turks just before they enter Mideel*  
Reno- Get them!  
Elna- No!  
Reno- WHAT?  
Elna- I'm not running through mud, I'll ruin my shoes!  
Reno- You're a Turk, you don't care about shoes  
Elna- I'm an actress, I do care about shoes!  
Director- Cut, you prats!  
  
*Sephiroth is about to take Aeris to a better place........who am I kidding? he is about to  
murder her!!!*  
*Sephiroth jumps down from the sky *  
Sephy- You're going to DIE!!  
*he misses*  
Sephy- DAMN  
Director- ............  
Sephy- Hey you're meant to say cut!  
Director- Looks up from Cids 'confiscated' magazine, oh, CUT!  
  
*take 2*  
Sephy- DIE!!!  
**Aeris and cloud switched places**  
Sephy- Ooopsie, I think I killed him!  
Director- *Sigh* cut  
  
*take 3*  
Sephy- Uh-oh  
Aeris- I finally get my revenge  
*Aeris had taken Sephy's masamune and jumps from the sky and stabs him!*(poor Sephy)  
Vincent- I don't think that was in the script  
Aeris- It wasn't , I always wanted to kill him  
Sephy- I'M NOT DEAD!!! I CANT BE KILLED WITH MY OWN SWORD, ITS  
MAGICAL REMEMBER?... JESUS YOU PEOPLE ARE DUMB!!!!  
AND BY THE WAY CLOUD WHEN AERIS DIES YOU CAN USE A  
PHEONIX DOWN IT REVIVES REVIVE DEAD PEOPLE, DUH!!!  
Director- just, cut okay  
  
  
*Just before the guys/girls/its battle sephy saviour (y'know, that big, one-winged angel  
thingie)*  
Cloud- Everyone ready?  
Vincent- I am  
Cloud- Vincent, you have your quicksilver, a bronze bangle, a level 1 ice materia  
and an Odin summon!  
Vincent- I SAID I'm ready  
Cloud- Are you sure  
Vincent- (points gun at cloud) I TOLD YOU I AM READY!  
Cloud- ooooooookay  
Director- We can cut that bit out  
  
*In the battle*  
Cloud- Here goes  
Sephy- You are pathetic  
Vincent- I could beat you one on one, because I have THE ultimate weapon  
Sephy- Show me then  
Vincent- Hojo is your dad  
*Sephy passes out*  
Nanaki- He is good  
Director- Bloody cut before I kill something!  
  
*Just after the team battle Sephy saviour *  
*All of them start doing a victory dance*  
Cloud- Urk!  
*falls to the ground*  
Nanaki-What happened?  
Vincent- It would appear that he cut off his head with his own sword, while   
spinning it around.  
Nanaki-(sarcastically) Clever Cloud  
Director- CUT, CUT, CUT thats it were gettin that doctor! 


End file.
